gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Rhodes
Kevin Michael Rhodes is a main character in the fan fiction Glee: The Next Generation. He debuted in the premiere episode, For Your Entertainment, in which he auditioned with Selena Gomez's Love You Like a Love Song. Kevin is the son of August and Esther Rhodes, as it's revealed in Heritage, and he's April Rhodes' nephew. Since later in Season 1, he has been dating Rose Mitchell. Kevin is the former McKinley Titans quarterback, and currently a wide receiver. He's often described as a "dumb jock." It's revealed in the bonus episode, Summer Love, that he failed his sophomore year entirely. Kevin was created by wiki member Fallin' and is portrayed by Avan Jogia, best known for his staring of Beck Oliver on Nickelodeon's Victorious. Biography Season 1 In the pilot episode, For Your Entertainment, Kevin auditions for New Directions with Selena Gomez's Love You Like A Love Song, to which Will seems surprised that he chose to sing a song by a female artist. Kevin replies that he believes songs have no gender. Later, he is seen during football tryouts with his close friends, Miles Larson and Jaxon Pierce. It is revealed that he is trying to keep his position as the team's quarterback. He is last seen performing a solo during The Nicest Kids in Town, where his ex-girlfriend, Rose Mitchell expresses to her friend, Lucas Aguirre, that she wants to tryout for New Directions but feels she can't because Kevin is a member. Season 5 In The Newbies, Kevin attends the auditions and is later seen coming to Dexter Iver's aid when Aleksander bullies him. He and Dexter strike up a friendship. Later, when Dexter auditions for New Directions, Kevin argues that Dexter is capable of performing despite being blind, going to bat for him. In Jaxon's Biggest Fan, Kevin intervenes when Aleksander pushes Dexter again. This leads to a physical altercation that sends Kevin to Prinicpal Schuester's office. After it’s revealed that Aleksander physically bullied Dexter and started the fight, Will suspends Aleksander, citing his new anti-bullying status. When Kevin questions if slushies are considered bullying, Will said he cannot do anything about slushies because the school board stepped in, saying it was a “rite of passage” and if he stopped slushies, he would have to stop Gatorade being thrown on Coach Beiste after a game. Will doesn’t agree, but assures Kevin his hands are tied. Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Core Characters Relationships Rose Mitchell Songs Season One Solos In a Duet In a Group Number Season Two Solos In a Duet In a Group Number Season Three Solos In A Duet In A Group Number Trivia *His "I'm Coming Out" shirt said Dumb jock. Gallery KevinPortal.png|Kevin's Portal KevinS4Promo.jpg|Kevin's Season Four Promotional Picture. KevinWEIRD.png|Weird KevinS3.jpg|Kevin's Season Three Promotional Picture. KevinPortal.jpg KEVINR.PNG KevinS2Promo.jpg|Season Two's Kevin. Kevin Rhodes.jpg Kevin.jpg|JamesonOTP's original sketch for Kevin before Avan was casted. KevinS5Promo.jpg|Kevin's Season Five Promotional Pic. Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Core Characters